


Timmy's Trouble

by Dina999



Series: Gibbs family [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Papa Bear Jethro Gibbs, Spanking, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dina999/pseuds/Dina999
Summary: Because of his mistake, Tim is punished for the first time by Gibbs.
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs & Timothy McGee
Series: Gibbs family [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976494
Kudos: 9





	Timmy's Trouble

Tim really felt like a child sent to reflect on his behavior. Gibbs literally told him to sit down at the table and think about what he did wrong after giving the young man a ringing slap on the head. McGee really thought, but the guy was absolutely sure that he did everything right, okay he didn't wear a vest and did not obey the direct orders of the boss, but at least he saved the hostage, and this is the main thing and it doesn't matter that he will have to deal with the director or perhaps him will be fired, just a month and a half after he joined Gibbs' team. A shudder ran through my body at the thought.

“What, Probie has problems?” Tony chuckled as he walked into the office. Kate who was next to him hit him in the ribs with an elbow.

“Don't listen to him, Tim, how are you feeling?” the girl asked worriedly.

“I’m fine, I’m just afraid that I’m going to be fired or they’ll include it in my personal file,” he sighed sadly and laid his head on his crossed arms. He frowned when he heard a soft chuckle, looking up Tim saw DiNozzo laughing and Kate smiling.

“What's so funny?” the guy asks with displeasure. So he will most likely be fired, but they are having fun, it hurt a little.

“I'm sorry Tim, but you're not quite right about what Gibbs will do to you,” Kate said, sitting down on the edge of McGee's desk.

“Yes, Probie, I don’t want to upset you, but Gibbs doesn’t believe in paper punishments, he believes that they are absolutely no use and they only ruin the career of good agents, and since the boss is a rather old-fashioned person, then most likely he will let you off skin for such a trick,” Tony grinned. The guy frowned even more at such a statement.

“What do you have in mind?” McGee asked and looked at his colleagues in disbelief. They began to smile and laugh even more.

“He’ll give you a good bash,” Kate whispered in Tim’s ear, and Tony nodded in confirmation. The young man's face flushed as he realized what Agent Todd had just downloaded. Timmy, of course, heard all those scary stories about the terrible agent Gibbs, but did not fully believe in them until a few weeks ago he saw Tony and Kate fidgeting in their chairs, that's when he learned that his new boss was taking corporal punishment to his agents. ... But McGee never thought he would be disciplined like this at his age, even though his parents never punished him that way.

“Abby wants to see you and make sure you're okay,” the girl says encouragingly and pats the junior agent on the shoulder. He smiles weakly in response and nods towards the elevator.

***

As soon as Tim enters the laboratory, a young forensic medical examiner and compatibility goth, Abby, immediately rushes at him. A young girl hugs him tightly and kisses him on the cheek.

“I was so worried about you, Timmy,” Abby whispers. Tim looks from a young girl to another young man. Jimmy is standing next to the table and looking sympathetically at the field agent –“are you worried about something? You look tense,” the dark-haired girl asks.

“This is because of today's incident,” the young man says quietly.

"Are you afraid of what Gibbs will do to you?" - prompts Jimmy. Tim nods his head timidly.

“It’ll be okay, although I’m not going to lie, it hurts like hell, but when he’s done with you, you’ll be much better,” Jimmy explains and squeezes McGee's shoulder soothingly.

“He’s right, Tim. It hurts like hell, but when he’s finished, it’s really over, no records or dismissal.” Abby hugs the guy tighter. So they talked for a while, until Tim glanced at his watch. He sighed heavily and pulled away from the girl.

“Looks like I have to go,” Tim nodded towards the clock. The goth girl hugged the guy for the last time, and the young man with glasses encouragingly slapped Timothy on the shoulder.

***

As Timothy climbed to the top, he practically ran into a very displeased Gibbs.

“I thought I told you to sit and think about your behavior,” the older man hissed, and the young man bowed his head in embarrassment, “go to interrogation room number three.

Tim obediently went to the appointed place and sat down at the table. Unexpectedly for himself, anxiety began to build up in his stomach. How did he even get into such a strange situation?

A few minutes later, a gray-haired man entered the room and sat down opposite the poor guy.

“I think you've already been told what our conversation will be about?”

“Yes,” Tim said in a trembling voice and turned a little pale.

“Well, what do you say? You have a choice, either you accept the punishment from me and everything will end quickly, or you go to the director, and you will have a black mark in your case, and you will be transferred to another team, because I consider paper punishments to be absolutely ineffective, and I don’t want someone on my team risked their lives on a regular basis. You will make your choice and you will not be able to change it anymore.” The guy's stomach twisted from Gibbs's tirade. A lot of thoughts wandered in his head. He definitely didn’t want to move to another team, although the boss was very frightening at first, and Tony's jokes were annoying, but he was too used to it to leave his team. But I didn't want to be punished in this way either. The guy sighed heavily, gathered all his courage and muttered quickly.

“I agree to punishment from you, boss,” the guy bowed his head even lower and blushed. Gibbs smiled slightly and nodded, clearly satisfied with the junior agent's response.

“Have you ever been punished like that?” When McGee shook his head, Jethro continued, “Okay, then let's get down to the rules. As soon as the punishment is over, there will be no more reminders about this, I will never punish you in public, I will try to prevent the punishment, you will receive additional blows, if the offense is serious enough, you will also lose your underwear in addition to your pants,” the older man explained, and Tim's face was hammered paint.

“Get up,” the gray-haired man ordered sharply and the young man jumped almost immediately, “across the table and do not forget to lower your pants.”

Tim with a red face and trembling hands began to unfasten the button on his pants and somehow from the third or fourth time he managed to do it and sank down on the table with his wide chest. All this time, Gibbs waited patiently for the young man to take the right position. After McGee complied with all the instructions, the former infantryman put a warm hand on the guy's back and raised his hand for the first blow.

The first blow knocked out a muffled cry from Timothy. To McGee's surprise, Gibbs's arm hurt enough that he couldn't hold back his screams. The first ten was tolerable, but further attack on his ass made him fidget and sob more and more. He felt like he was sitting in a hot frying pan, Abby and Jimmy were right it hurt like hell.

Tim shed his first tears when Jethro's hand ruthlessly began to work the upper thighs of the guy, but that was not the worst. When the boss stopped, McGee thought it was over and tried to get up, but Gibbs's hand stopped him.

“We're not done yet, kid.” The gray-haired man rubbed the young man's back soothingly. Timmy froze at the sound he heard the next moment. The sound when the belt is pulled out of the loops. The next blows from the ghastly strip of skin were the most painful, and McGee vowed to himself that he would never risk his life again, ever. When the last blow fell on the young man's most likely very red and hot ass, he was already sobbing with might and main. He didn't even notice when the punishment was over.

The further actions of the boss greatly surprised the junior agent. Gibbs's hand drew soothing circles on his back, the unusually soft voice of the older man whispered various consolations and patiently waited for the child to calm down. A few minutes later, although an eternity passed for Timothy, the young man finally calmed down and tried to get up. Gibbs politely stepped back and replaced his belt while Tim straightened his clothes.

“How are you, kid?” The older man asked unexpectedly as the guy returned his clothes to their place.

“I'm in… Okay,” the boy replied weakly and turned away uncertainly.

“I wouldn't say that, you look upset and don’t lie to me it’s punishment,” Gibbs warned sternly.

“It's just, I ... I was crying ...” the child answered embarrassedly and looked away. This statement made him smile and draw the boy for Jethro's usual post-punishment hug.

“Everyone cries when they are punished,” the gray-haired man says softly and rubs the back of the young man’s head, “and even me.”

“You too?” McGee asks, stunned, and looks at Jethro with wide eyes. The boy's reaction makes the ex-Marine laugh as he nods and continues to comfort his agent.

Abby and Jimmy were right again, after the punishment and consolation from Gibbs, Tim felt much better. So it took a while for McGee to just stand there and feel safe. After Tim pulled away, Gibbs ruffled his hair one last time and sent him to wash, and then ordered him to start work.

***

The rest of the day flew by, and now he is already trying to sit at home and write a sequel to his book. True, it was hard to concentrate on anything when my butt hurt so badly and constant fidgeting did not contribute to inspiration.

Tim was interrupted by an unexpected doorbell, he didn't seem to be expecting any guests, so most likely it was his neighbor who was always complaining about the noise of the shredder. So McGee walked to the door and reluctantly opened it.

Those who stood on the doorstep greatly surprised the young man. These were his colleagues. Jimmy and Tony had takeaway bags in their hands, and Abby, as soon as Tim opened the door, immediately threw herself on his neck and hugged him tightly, Kate, in turn, helped the guys with food.

“What are you doing here?” the guy asked in surprise, letting his colleagues into the house.

“Like what? Of course we want to cheer you up, the first punishment is the heaviest,” Tony smiled encouragingly, everyone else nodded.

“And nothing can cheer up better than pizza and ice cream in a circle of friends,” Abby chirped, sorting out packages of food. Before Timmy even had time to say that he wanted to be alone, he was already seated on the soft pillows on the couch, which Jimmy kindly put down and a plate full of ice cream jumped up.

“Hey, may I ask, what was your first punishment?” Tim asked shyly while eating his ice cream.

“Well, actually it's a small tradition, we tell the newbie about our first punishments, it usually gets easier,” Tony explained, chewing his slice of pizza, “it means that you are now part of our family,” these words McGee felt strangely warm and cozy.

“It hurt like hell,” Tim complained about trying to get away from the feeling.

“You are still lucky, usually the very first punishment is easier than under normal circumstances. Gibbs usually doesn't stand on ceremony for risking his life. He makes him pull down his underwear and uses the paddle,” judging by the collective sigh of the friends around him, Tim is very reluctant to get acquainted with the Gibbs paddle.

“Well, Abby starts first,” Tony commanded.

“Okay, that was a few months after I started my work ...


End file.
